User talk:Xedos
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (AJHalliwell 12:54, 14 Jul 2005 (UTC)) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Also, I've noticed you've uploaded a number of images recently. Please be mindful of what you name the images you upload, to be short, but accurately descriptive; an example being File:Scharn.jpg, which isn't quite so much a direct picture of Scharn as a group. See Naming conventions above. Also, please remember to cite the pictures you use; give the episode in conformity with other pictures uploaded. Thank you, and welcome to Memory Alpha. - AJHalliwell 12:54, 14 Jul 2005 (UTC) Copyright violations Regarding Traidy and Sorm: Please do not copy articles from other websites or sources directly. This constitutes a copyight violation. Repeated offences may lead to a temporary suspension. Please observe our rules and regulations on such matters. Thank you. --Alan del Beccio 07:42, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) * In all, I found 28 copyright violations. Although we appreciate your interest and seeing that you are a student, I just wanted to point out that as a student you should be fully aware of the implications of copying the work of others in school, and claiming it as your own. The same applies here, and I'm surprised one needs to be told this, but please, please, please, make original contributions to Memory Alpha. Watch the episodes, make your notes and add them here, in your own words. Again thank you, and please make use of the above links mentioned in the initial welcome at the top of your talk page. We look forward to any original posts you make in the future. --Alan del Beccio 19:04, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) Canon policy Specifically regarding the Discovery: as it has never been mentioned or seen on Star Trek, it doesn't get a page on Memory Alpha. As such, Please refrain from uploading any more real-life images. - AJHalliwell 09:02, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC)